


Reading Minds.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [164]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Existential, First Person, Gen, M/M, Mind Reading, Short, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The thoughts of a regular human who can read minds.





	Reading Minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have much of an idea for this prompt, but I think it turned out okay.

I am a human. And I have a secret.

...I can read minds.

The weirdest part of being able to read other people’s thoughts is that you never really expect what they’re going to say next. Internal monologues are often random, jumping around from one train of thought to the next like they’re Dauntless or something. It’s really quite terrifying when I think about it.

Unlike most superheroes, I don’t really use my powers for good. I like to read people’s minds while they’re in the shower, or getting changed, or having sex. I guess you could call me a voyeur? I don’t know. It’s their fault for thinking so loudly.

But the best minds to read are most definitely those which happen to be asleep. Dreams are amazing fountains of bullshit and information, all twisted together into a perfect little ball of crazy. I’ve always loved surfing through dreams, trying to find out what they all mean in the grand scheme of someone’s mind. Dreams are just so interesting.

One day, I ended up discovering by accident that a guy I’d never really spoken to was in the closet and had some sort of feelings for me. I didn’t know what to do. Back then, I hadn’t known much about reading minds and couldn’t really control it. I definitely didn’t mean to read his. But if I hadn’t read his mind right then, I wouldn’t have found out. So I ended up talking to him, and becoming his friend. We messed around a bit before realising it wasn’t going to work, but we’re still best friends today because I helped him to come out to his family and friends amongst other things.

Yet I haven’t come out to him. I could never tell him that I read his mind, or that I can read other minds. It’s not something you just tell people. It doesn’t make any sense.

I wonder if anyone else can read minds. That would be weird, if someone else was reading my thoughts right now as if they were words on a screen, typed out by a stranger.

Psh. Like that’d ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- A human who can read minds.
> 
> Original Number- 11.


End file.
